The present invention generally relates to a hospital stretcher. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging stretcher which lends itself to fluoroscopy imaging.
Fluoroscopy imaging with a C-Arm is used by caregivers for diagnostic and surgical visualization. Many conventional imaging tables have designs based on operating room tables. Often these tables are of a cantilever design where the support surface extends out from a single support column. Such tables usually have all electric controls, are relatively large and heavy, and are also expensive. Typically, a room having an operating room-type table is set up in a medical facility, and a C-Arm is temporarily brought into the room when needed for fluoroscopic observations.
Due to increase in the number of outpatient centers and clinics, especially pain management clinics, a need has arisen for a low cost, transportable imaging stretcher. In pain management procedures, the patient is placed on a support surface in a prone position and a nerve-deadening solution is injected from a needle to precise areas of the spine. Fluoroscopy imaging with a C-Arm is used to determine the location of the needle in the patient during such procedures. The C-Arm must be positioned to visualize specific places on the spine which requires the C-Arm to be moved between the neck and the lower back of a patient resting on a support surface, tilted to odd angles, and rotated from a vertical to a horizontal orientation without obstruction from the surface supporting the patient. Caregivers will appreciate a low cost imaging stretcher which includes an unobstructed X-ray window from the tailbone to the head of a patient resting on the support surface, with the ability to angle and maneuver the C-Arm around and under the patient.
There are some stretchers on the market today that have a radiolucent top that can be used for C-Arm procedures, but have a relatively wide surface with metal structure down the sides that interfere with rotating the C-Arm and shooting an image horizontally or diagonally through a patient. Some of these stretchers have an upper deck or a litter that slides end to end to achieve a large X-ray window, but they do not slide far enough so that the C-Arm can position under the head of a patient supported on the litter, and shoot an image diagonally through the neck without having to pull the C-Arm out from under the patient. Also in these stretchers, the C-Arm cannot be moved from the head to the lower back without obstruction. Some of these stretchers have a C-shaped base that allows C-Arm access from one side only.
An imaging stretcher according to the present invention includes a base having a head end and a foot end, an upper deck formed from a radiolucent material, and actuators coupled to the base adjacent to the head end and the foot end of the base respectively for movably supporting the upper deck. According to one aspect of the invention, the head end and foot end actuators are spaced wide apart to define a central imaging region above the base which is free of any components that would interfere with fluoroscopic imaging of a patient supported on the upper deck.
According to another aspect of the invention,. the head end and foot end actuators are coupled to the upper deck such that the upper deck is movable toward the foot end of the base. According to a further aspect of the invention, the upper deck may be unlocked, moved to a desired position and locked in place. According to still another aspect of the invention, movement of the upper deck toward the foot end of the base locates the head of a patient supported on the deck between the head end and foot end actuators in the central imaging region. According to a further aspect of the invention, a portion of the base extending between the head end and foot end actuators is formed to be closer to the floor than the end sections thereof supporting the casters to provide more clearance between the upper deck and the base between the actuators in the central imaging region.
According to another aspect of the invention, the upper deck is movable between a lowered position and a raised position, and pivotable between a first position where the foot end of the upper deck is raised above the head end thereof (also known as Trendelenberg position) and a second position where the head end of the upper deck is raised above the foot end thereof (also known as reverse Trendelenberg position).
According to still further aspect of the invention, the upper deck is formed to include a cutout adjacent to the head end thereof to provide space for a patient""s face lying in a prone position on the upper deck. According to another aspect of the invention, the upper deck is formed to include a pair of openings adjacent to first and second sides thereof for supporting a pair of removable siderails. According to still another aspect of the invention, the upper deck is formed to include a plurality of handles which are also made of radiolucent material. According to a further aspect of the invention, the cutout, the openings for the siderails and the handles are all integrally molded with the upper deck.
According to another aspect of the invention, an elongated shaft having a longitudinal axis is coupled to the base for movement along the longitudinal axis. A foot pedal is movably mounted to the base adjacent to the foot end, and is configured to engage a portion of the shaft adjacent to the foot end to move the shaft toward the head end and cause the head end actuator to adjust the elevation of the head end of the upper deck. According to yet another aspect of the invention, the shaft is mounted to the base for rotation about the longitudinal axis between a first orientation and a second orientation. A steering wheel is coupled to the shaft for movement relative to the base between a first position spaced apart from the floor when the shaft is rotated to the first orientation and a second position engaging the floor when the shaft is rotated to the second orientation.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.